


Metamorphose

by baizee



Series: pretty as a picture [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, he likes mark whoever she may be, jackson has no problem with it, or gender fluid!mark, the important thing is that mark likes to be referred as female, transgender female!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizee/pseuds/baizee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual frustration is not a force to be reckoned with and yet, it's a game Jackson keeps losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphose

**Author's Note:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I have tagged Mark wrongly and that I was offensive in the way I portrayed Mark. I will now tag Mark as a transgender female in the proper way. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone and regarding the fact that Mark having a penis, I didn't particularly mean to say Mark was less female but rather gender fluid. Sorry for not truly understanding what I was writing about.

In Jackson's freshman year, he receives the biggest news of his life and yet not necessarily the worst either.

He's only 14 and many at his age are falling all over the place, drooling over their girl classmates, and flipping short uniform skirts as they walk down the halls, laughing and flirting.

But he, Jackson Wang, couldn't really care for girls.

-

He was totally lying because there is his best friend Mark walking towards him, eyes sparkling, smile wide and mischief definitely somewhere mixed in.

Mark's legs are really  _really_  nice.

And before you call Jackson Wang gay, Mark is in a skirt.

Smooth legs spill out of the uniform skirt, long hair brushes his shoulders, and Mark...Mark has  _boobs_.  
(He only calls them breasts when he becomes more mature and understands that saying boobs makes you sound like you're 12)

"Hey Jacks," 

and  _oh god_ , what's wrong with his voice. His voice is way softer than Jackson remembered. 

Come to think of it everything about Mark is softer.

"Mark?" Jackson is gaping, because there's definitely no way that this is Mark, his best friend.

His best friend who played Black Ops with him on school nights until they passed out, controllers still in their hands as they laid on top of each other, or the one who snuck out to the convenience store with him to steal a bottle of beer (it was totally worth it after seeing Mark get drunk after one sip)

Neither is he the best friend who's on the basketball team with him, who went through tryouts with him and both made it as the new point guards who had each other's back.

This person can't be his Mark who took him out for some bro time when he didn't make the JYP audition. This isn't Mark who he played Pirates and Robbers with since he was 7, or whom he's shared the bed with millions of times, and who he's seen change just as much.

This can't be Mark.

But...she looks so much like him.

-

When Jackson is sat down on the grassy area while Mark explains, he can't but feel...betrayed.

Mark said he was going to L.A. for summer vacation. He said he was visiting California to see all his old friends.

But Mark never told him that,

"You got a sex change?!"

Mark looked up from his, no,  _no_  her bangs, smiling shyly. 

"Uh yeah?" Mark was flustered Jackson could tell, but this was different. His movements were more feminine and his head was bowed down in feigned shyness.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" Jackson demanded, arms crossed in suspicion.

Mark rolled his,  _her_  eyes.

(And maybe that gave Jackson a little tiny bit of hope that yes, maybe Mark was in there)

"Yes Jackson totally. I also forgot to tell you that I'm the princess of a foreign country named Genovia and I have a royal chaffeur," she scoffed.

Jackson looked at her, eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're a what and you live where?!"

Mark laughed, her eyes doing that thing where they scrunch up and make cute little wrinkles on her forehead (and made Jackson wants to bang his head on the table because since when was Mark cute?)

"No you dumbass! Have you never seen Princess Diaries?"

Jackson gives her a questioning look. 

"Princess  _what_?"

"God this is going to take a while,"

-

Life is hard for 14 year old Jackson Wang. He's in puberty for gods sake. His voice is changing, his body is changing, everything is changing. Especially his best friend.

Ever since they came back for the summer Mark has been  _different_? If different were a way to explain how Mark had been acting lately.

She's become flirtatious and the only way Jackson will concede that this is a bad thing is because it takes away their time together and no,  _not_  because Mark is flirting with everybody else besides Jackson, no of course it's not. 

Not to mention Jackson has caught more than a few upperclassmen trying to hit on her and when asked why he was throwing his jacket over her chest and steering her away from the senior hall (where she has classes) he claims that he's just protecting her, no matter what Jaebum thinks, the smug bastard (who had probably seen this years in advance).

And sometimes Jackson even has to remind himself that Mark is a girl now, and he can't just chest bump her when he feels like it, or slap her ass after a good game of basketball. (which I might add Mark is still very much good at, basketball not her ass)

-

Jackson is not  _jealous_.

He's just protective.

He's not jealous of this Jinyoung punk (even if Jinyoung's technically older than him and Jackson will probably got to hell for disrespecting someone older) who he sees talking to Mark everyday after class.

He's not jealous that Mark canceled their plans, to go 'study' at the library with Jinyoung. (At least he convinces himself that they're not studying but they probably are because midterms are coming up and Jackson's not good at being logical you guys, leave him alone) 

He's not jealous when he sees Mark come to school, cheeks flushed, smile wide, and a Letterman that says 'Park' on the back, draped over her shoulders.

And he is sure as hell not jealous when Mark tells Jackson, her and Jinyoung are dating. (Mark isn't allowed to date until she's 30! Well at least that's what Jackson said and when he brought this concern up with her parents, they told him Jinyoung was the sweetest boy they had ever met (over my dead body he was). "What about me??" Jackson didn't say because he's not a fucking idiot. (don't you dare comment on that)

Just protective, that's all.

Because Jackson can have who he wants and he doesn't want his best friend .

But Jaebum gives him a look when he whines about "that fucking bastard who stole Mark from me" and slaps him on the head with a  _get it together Wang!_

Jackson doesn't understand why he's friends with Jaebum (and if Jaebum brings up the stories about bailing Jackson out of jail or saving him from drowning or letting him cheat off of his biology homework when he was home, sick for a week, HE'S A LIAR!)

-

When Mark comes to his house crying, tears wetting the front of her blouse as she snots all over Jackson's chest, all he knows is that he has to make her smile again. (and maybe rough that bastard Jinyoung up a little because how dare he hurt his precious best friend, Jackson knew it was a bad idea to let her go.)

So he fixes their relationship because that's the only thing knows how to do (and no Jaebum, he will not take this chance when she's vulnerable and sweep her off her feet because he's not a goddamn sadist).

He gets Mark and Jinyoung back together no matter how much he wants to cry when he sees Mark cuddling into Jinyoung's side, long hair covering her blushing, content face, while his arm is wrapped securely around her waist and Jackson feels like he can't breathe.

(The can of soda Jackson bought for Mark explodes in his hand.)

-

That was two years ago and Jackson has gotten no much smarter or any more observant than he was as a squeaking, scrawny, prepubescent teen.

Jackson was just a freshman in college now and Mark was still very much in a relationship with Jinyoung.

(And still very much the hottest girl he had ever seen)

Jackson was majoring in fine arts with music and dance, while Mark was a literature major hoping to become a children's teacher (and she would be the hottest teacher ever, so as long as she doesn't get a degree for teaching high school because Jackson knows from experience in what ways those boys think) 

They were still just best friends.

And not anything more.

Nothing had changed, no matter how much Mark had and Jackson hadn't.

-

When Mark invites Jackson to go out to eat, he's a little suspicious because Mark never goes anywhere without her "Jinyoungie".

But when Mark tells Jackson that Jinyoung isn't coming, maybe Jackson's heart beats a little faster, and maybe Jackson agrees to her plans.

Cause he's a sucker for Mark and he hates to admit it.

And plus Mark offered to pay.

-

"So what's up?" Jackson asked casually making small talk, after he thanked the waiter for the food and pulled his fork out of the paper napkin.

Mark looked around nervously.

"What do you mean? What would be up? Nothing's up, I'm just hungry and decided that I should treat my -"

"You're rambling love," Jackson chuckled, the endearment slipping out without his notice. (He actually started calling her love a few years ago, in sophomore year because he felt like calling Mark 'man' when she was in fact a woman wasn't exactly fitting and could be particularly offensive)

Mark left her mouth open, trying to find the words to express what she wanted to say.

Jackson waited patiently.

"I..." Mark hesitated, fingers twisting harshly in her lap.

"You?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"I want to break up with Jinyoung," Mark blurted.

It takes a couple of seconds for the thought to register in his head.

"Wait..did that bastard do something? Did he hurt you? Oh god did he assault-"

"No! Jackson no, it's nothing like that. It's just...that I don't feel the same way anymore?" 

Mark looks unsure.

" Every time I'm with him I just feel so...empty. Like I'm missing something. I ignored it because he was so nice and sweet and always took care of me. No one has ever cared for me like Jinoyung has, but I don't love him," Mark said, eyes wavering in frustration.

"I love the thought of our relationship. Of how we were, but I can't do this to him. I can't lead someone like Jinyoung on like this,"

Wow okay. He wasn't expecting that.

Jackson gaped because honestly he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed... in himself. Because for that long, he could've had Mark (well I mean if he wasn't so proud, or if he had the balls to ask her out). He could've been the one holding her in his arms (in a total best friends sort of way of course).

The important thing though, is that Mark doesn't like Jinyoung.

She doesn't  _love_  Jinyoung.

There's still a chance.

If that's not a green light then maybe Jackson is color blind because you can be sure as hell nothing will be stopping Jackson from getting Mark this time (except his idiocy and his stupid  _stupid_  brain).

Not even the ever so righteous Im Douchebag Jaebum who self-appointed himself Jackson's best friend because he said that Mark didn't count as a best friend if you were in love with her and Jackson might've wanted to shove the vase his grandmother gave him as a housewarming present down his throat.

-

The problem arose though that maybe Mark was way too nice to be able to break up with her boyfriend. She's never done the dumping before and that's where Jackson came in.

"How about you tell him to fuck off? I mean that what girls tell me when I try to pick them up," Jackson said.

Mark smacked Jackson in the forehead. "Dumbass I swear. Why did I even ask for your help?" she groaned, laying her head down forcefully.

Before Jackson could say anything in his defense (aka whine about not being a dumbass because "have you seen my SAT scores?!") an arm appeared around Mark's shoulders and Jackson looked up, unsurprisingly met with Jinyoung's usual sparkling eyes.

"Hey man," Jackson said good-naturedly (Jackson and Jinyoung weren't exactly close and I think you can guess why) and Jinyoung nodded back.

"Ready to go babe?" Jinyoung murmured, as he kissed the top of Mark's head. She raised her head off of the table, and blinked cutely (said no one ever! Well except the tiny voice in Jackson's head I mean) brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hmm? Where we going Jinnie?" Mark asked, acting coy, her smile still warm.

Jackson wanted to retch at the sound of  _Jinnie_. How come he doesn't get a cutesy nick-name? He had to refrain from whining his concerns out loud while her boyfriend was still present.

And he's known her longer! Fucking Jinyoung.

"Remember I said I would take you out to eat today? Since you had a major exam today, I thought I would take you out for a relaxing day with lunch and then a massage at that place you like," Jinyoung said sweetly, eyes crinkling.

Mark turned to Jackson slightly panicking, but Jackson didn't have to know what she meant. She wanted him to intervene.

"Uh hey sorry Jinyoung, Mark has to come with me today. My mom's orders. She says that she misses Mark's sweet face. I mean you know how that goes and how impossible moms are," Jackson said, trying to make it look like he didn't just make that up and even added an unconvincing chuckle at the end.

But still Jackson was hopeful.

Mark tried not to sigh too visibly in relief when Jinyoung looked resigned to defeat.

"Oh, I see," Jinyoung said tightly, arm clutching Mark a little bit closer and she tried not to twinge in discomfort and maybe Jackson felt like smirking because Jinyoung knew Mark would agree with Jackson. She always did.

But still the possessive glint in Jinyoung's eyes didn't waver.

"I'm sorry Jinyoung-ah. I'll make it up to you next time okay? I haven't been over to see Mama Wang in awhile, I miss her," Mark pouted, giving Jinyoung a sad look, her arm tugging softly on his uniform shirt in apology.

Jinyoung sighed, sadly.

(Who isn't powerless to the Tuan Pout?)

-

As soon as Jinyoung left, Mark jumped on Jackson hugging him in thanks, (the hug was a bit too tight if you asked Jackson and he also might add that it was not at all a problem with him)

"Thanks Jacks, I knew you had my back!" she smiled her bright smile that made Jackson want to curl up and squeal for hours on end, and bounded off towards his car.

Jackson gave her an incredulous look.

"What do you mean love? Of course I got you, we're best friends aren't we? It's what we do for each other," he tried not to smile too hard at her beam.

(Or cringe forcefully when he said best friends)

"Wait, whoa whoa who said I'm taking you home? I was just lying up front for you," Jackson contradicted when he was done making (subtle) goo-goo eyes at Mark.

"But Jaaackksss," Mark whines as she leaned up against his car, skirt riding up slightly showing just a little bit more of her slender legs.

Jackson gulped.

"Nope. I helped you once, I can't do it today. You live on the other side of town," Jackson groaned because they both knew Jackson was slowly giving in anyways.

Mark gave him her famous pout. (Oh god the Tuan Pout >.<)

"I can just stay with you," Mark compromised.

(Maybe Mark forgets everytime that Jackson only has one bed and he always ends up waking up earlier than usual on the nights she stays over because his morning wood is no joke)

"Please oppa?" she tilted her head just  _so_  and her lips were pursed at just the right size that maybe Jackson wanted to kiss it away.

(How did she know?!)

-

"I hate you," Jackson groaned as he drove down the highway turning away from his parents house's route and onto the road where he lived.

"What not going to take me to see Mama and Papa today?" Mark asked as she fiddled with the strap of her seat belt.

"Uh Mom and Dad are actually on a business trip. Ha, you know I'm not good at making up lies on the spot," Jackson chuckled, shrugging sheepishly.

"You're an idiot," she giggled softly.

Silence, 

and then...

"What if I can't do it?" Mark asked so soft, Jackson almost couldn't hear it.

"Can't do what?" Jackson hummed keeping his eyes on the road.

"Break up with Jinyoung,"

What was Jackson supposed to say in a situation like this?

Isn't there like a best friend manual lying around somewhere?

Jackson grabbed Mark's hand, caressing it with his rough ones.

"Whatever you do love, I'll be right here supporting you. And if it takes you awhile," Jackson shrugs.

"Then it takes you awhile,"

-

Jackson opened the door silently, shrugging off the tension between him and Mark.

He toed off his vans and stepped through the doorway to throw his school bag onto the couch.

He turned around to make sure Mark took off her shoes before she came in because for a girl, she really had no manners.

Jackson whipped back around when he caught sight of Mark's ass in the uniform skirt as she bent over to pull off her heels and set them neatly next to his sneakers.

God what is she doing?

Jackson had to take more than a few deep breaths to calm himself down and try to look like he was not checking out his best friend, no matter how much he thought that he'd like to tap that.

Jackson peeked behind him just in case (she happened to be bent over) but she was still putting up her shoes and almost sighed in relief when he saw she was now standing upright and smoothing out her skirt.

This was going to be a long night.

-

"Clothes? What you didn't bring your own this time?" Jackson groaned, shuffling through his kitchen for a late night snack.

Mark pouted.

"I forgot because I was worried about canceling with Jinyoung," she murmured.

Well if you were that worried why didn't you just go out with him, Jackson thought bitterly.

"Ah okay fine. I'll lend you some of mine, just go shower first, I'm not having you in my clothes when you smell like (Jinyoung) sweat," Jackson conceded.

"What? I don't smell bad!" she countered.

Jackson threw a towel at her.

"Take a shower Mark," he laughed.

"I told you to call me noona!"

-

Jackson forgot to give Mark some of his clothes and being the gentleman he was, he didn't want Mark to come all of the way to his room when she was only half way decent.

So he was going to quietly slip in the bathroom and just drop them off and come right back out.

Right back out.

Right.

-

Jackson grabbed a plain white t-shirt which was already too small for him (and would fit perfectly over Mark's frame) and a pair of boxers. (What he didn't have anything else! Plus him and Mark used to share clothes all the time)

He walked out of his room towards the bathroom, feet padding softly on the tile floor.

He turned the knob of the bathroom door softly, not wanting to alarm his best friend.

Jackson set the clothes down neatly on the bathroom counter, when he saw something that made him freeze.

Now you guys know that when you shower, you shower naked correct? (Yeah no shit Jackson what are you getting at here?)

And when you're naked, you can see everything?

Let's just say Jackson could see everything.

Including Mark's penis.

Jackson ran out as fast as he could.

-

There was no denying Mark was an attractive person whether as a girl or as a guy, he had admirers of all kinds.

That doesn't mean to say that Jackson didn't have his fair share of relationships, if you could call them that. They were flings really.

Mark got the studious and committed types, and Jackson...well Jackson got the others.

And how this pertains to seeing (GUY!) Mark naked in the shower is well...Jackson's view on Mark is neither on a girl or a guy because in technical terms, Mark is both.

For those of you who must be so confused right now, let Jackson explain.

When Jackson was 14, Mark came back from California with breasts, so assumingly Mark is a female right? And since then Jackson has never seen her naked, which would make sense because why would Jackson want to see his supposed female best friend naked?

(You're right he totally would)

So if he was trying to be politically correct, Jackson thought that when you have a sex change...you change everything?

But obviously not because from the looks of it Mark was particularly attached to his penis.

-

Mark came out of the shower, freshly washed and long hair wet and dripping water all over the carpet.  
Not that Jackson was paying any attention to his expensive carpet getting ruined by his best friend.

He was paying attention to how that white t-shirt he said that was too small for him was well too small for Mark's chest (and maybe there is a Jesus)

Jackson made a quick note to repent for his sins later.

"Jackson? Jacksonnn. Hey Jackson!" Mark was yelling at him, her slender hands waving in front of his face.

"Huh?" Jackson blinked, eyes refocusing and for some time didn't register until now how close Mark really was.

Jackson backed up fast when he saw their proximity, not realizing that the couch was behind him and his feet go up from under him, accidentally pushing Mark's legs out from under her.

Jackson lands on his back, hard against the old couch while (it seems in slow motion) Mark's legs give out by the force of Jackson slipping, falls forward landing on top of Jackson.

Maybe Jackson isn't really thinking straight because he makes no move to push Mark off of his lap and just stares.

Mark looks flustered, cheeks pink and bangs falling into her face.

She looks so beautiful up close, Jackson thinks.

Did he also forget to mention that Mark's chest is pressed up against Jackson's?

And maybe in the shower he didn't really get a good look at them because he could've swore they weren't this big, nor did he think of how good they would feel pressed up against him.

Their warm breaths mingled and Jackson could smell the mint of his toothpaste on Mark's mouth, head tilting closer and if Jackson wanted to he could nearly touch her lips.

And maybe he really wanted to kiss his best friend right now.

Maybe he really wanted to push Mark against the wall, and kiss her so hard she couldn't breathe.

Maybe he wanted to make her forget all about Jinyoung and drown her with him, smother her with his body.

Maybe he liked Mark. Mark with her identity crisis. Or his. Jackson didn't know anymore.

Actually maybe he was in love with Mark.

Maybe.

But Jackson's life wasn't based on maybes and maybe he should've known better as he lost his chance when Mark gasped audibly and pushed herself off of Jackson, standing up awkwardly.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she said quickly, eyes wide and hair strewn in her face as she ran for Jackson's room.

Jackson groaned, slapping his forehead in disbelief and frustration.

If not because he almost kissed Mark but that she always sleeps in his room when she comes over because "A lady doesn't sleep on the couch!" (Mark's words not his) and Jackson always sleeps in his bed, well maybe because it's his bed.

-

Mark comes out to call Jackson to come to bed maybe two hours later, when Jackson is throwing a pillow onto the sofa and pulling his blanket along the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mark asks as she watches Jackson trail the blanket onto the sofa.

Jackson raises his eyebrow trying to not look away in awkwardness because Mark obviously put this behind her so why can't he?

"What do you think? I'm getting ready for bed," he says pitifully, lips forming a pathetic pout.

Mark rolled her eyes, refusing to let her smile reach her lips.

"Stop being a dumbass and come get in bed with me,"

Ooooh don't mind if I do.

(Stop it Jackson!)

"Oh wow Ms. Tuan is this an offer?" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively (because yes this is a useless talent that Jackson possesses), and laughs as Mark gives him a look as if maybe when it was late at night she was going to take his favorite sweatpants and strangle him with them. Lovely.

"Okay, okay got it. No sex on the first date," and yeah maybe Jackson needs to staple his mouth shut, because what the fuck is he saying?

Mark might do more than strangle Jackson with sweatpants, she decides. Maybe shove q-tips in his ears. Maybe.

"Either sleep in your own damn room, or I'll crank up the AC in the living room and you can sleep out there freezing your ass off," Mark warns, and stalks back into Jackson's room.

Jackson smiles in triumph.

He walks to his room with an indignant  _It's my AC though!_  But all the while grinning like an idiot.

Awkwardness officially eliminated.

-

Jackson walked into his room, silently shutting the door.

"Hurry up and get in here I'm cold," Jackson hears a voice call from the lump in his bed sheets.

Jackson laughs.

"Should I call Jinyoung then?" Jackson says only half-joking.

Mark didn't say anything right away.

"Jackson just please come here,"

For some reason, maybe insanity, but Jackson felt like Mark was pleading with him.

He picked up the sheets and slipped in quietly.

His body automatically found Mark's and no matter how wrong he knew it was, he pulled her closer.

It was just a friendly cuddle.

I mean friends spoon all the time right?

They do if it makes Jackson feel better, that is.

Mark doesn't say anything and just snuggles closer, her nose burying against his chest as she turns around to get comfortable.

Jackson tries to keep his heart rate at a normal pace.

"Jacks?" Mark murmurs.

"Hmm?" Jackson tries to feign sleepiness.

"Thank you," she whispers and Jackson has to strain to hear it.

"For what love?" Jackson says, throwing thoughts of faking sleep away.

"For being there for me," Mark says against his shirt and maybe Jackson's heart falls for Mark a little more at the sweet tone of her voice.

"What do you mean?" he breathes.

"Just for being there ever since. Especially in freshman year," she doesn't want to admit it but maybe her voice broke a little at the end.

"Love, I'll always be here for you. You changing your gender has nothing to do with how much I care for you," Jackson admits, stroking her hair against his chest and kissing her forehead lightly.

"Jackson?" she asks and yes this time her voice really does crack, and it makes Jackson look down at her.

"Baby why are you crying?" Jackson asks, heartbroken at seeing Mark like this. The only time Jackson has seen Mark cry is when Jinyoung broke up with her...unless.

"Mark, love look at me," Jackson calls and Mark obeys, her once bright eyes dulled slightly and her eyelashes laced with tears.

"Did Jinyoung do something?" he asked hesitantly.

Mark took a deep breath.

"Jinyoung...h-he broke up with me," Mark said, tears spilling over her face again.

(Jackson this is no time to be celebrating!)

"Oh baby," Jackson said deplorably, pulling Mark closer to him.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he still loved me...but I didn't love him. He said that he knew that I had fallen for someone else and that he should've never taken me back. Jackson I don't know. Jinyoung was my friend before we started dating, what if he's mad at me? What if he never talks to me again?" Mark cries softly.

"Shh shh baby, it'll be okay. I'm here. Jackson's here. You'll be okay, I promise," Jackson whispers into Mark's hair and kisses her forehead again.

We'll be okay.

I promise.

-

Jackson couldn't remember when he fell asleep. All he remembers is Mark.

Mark who is by his side now.

Mark who cried herself to sleep.

Mark who no longer belonged to anyone but Jackson.

Maybe not in the way he wants but he'll take what he can get, because now Mark is no longer Jinyoung's and that's all Jackson could really ask for.

-

Jackson wakes up, his arm numb from Mark sleeping fitfully on it and unsurprisingly he doesn't mind. He finds it cute even.

Mark's light brown hair almost looks red in the morning sunlight, filtering through the flimsy curtains of Jackson's room.

Her eyelashes fan her eyelids in a dainty shadow and yeah, maybe Jackson thinks Mark looks like an angel, so what.

Her lips are pouted in her sleep, and he'll never tell her but she has a small bit of drool in the corner of her mouth.

To Jackson, Mark was beautiful.

"Morning gorgeous," Jackson calls as Mark's eyes flutter open, then close as the bright sunlight registers.

"M'not gorgeous. I'm fabulous," Mark retorts, head burrowing closer to Jackson's chest once again.

"Right sorry. Next time I compliment you, shoot it down so that it makes me seem like the bad guy," Jackson chuckled.

"You love me," Mark groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, white shirt rising just a little bit above her cute little stomach.

"Correction: you love me genius,"

"Idiot," Mark rolled his eyes and threw her pillow (technically Jackson's) at Jackson's face.

"How dare you accuse me off being an idiot! Do you even know my IQ?" Jackson splutters as he escapes Mark's wrath and runs down the hallway.

Probably an IQ of negative unknown Mark decides not to say.

"If you're going to run away as least make me pancakes!" Mark calls down the hallways, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sure but I'm out of the dinosaur shaped ones!" Jackson calls back because of course he knows her favorite kind of pancakes.

Mark misses this.

They haven't had a morning like this in so long.

Smiling, Mark tumbles out of the bed contentedly giving it one last wistful look, sleep falling away as she makes her way to the sweet smelling kitchen.

-

"Syrup?" Jackson asks as he passes the plate of animal-shaped pancakes towards Mark.

"Strawberry as always," Mark answers, setting down the plate and grabbing two forks. One for her and one for Jackson.

Jackson opened the fridge and grabbed the syrup from the bottom shelf, handing it to Mark before grabbing his plate of pancakes.

When the silence got too awkward for Jackson's liking he asked, because he knew Mark was waiting for him to.

"What happened?"

Mark dropped her fork unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" she said, innocently. Jackson stiffened but continued anyways. He needed to because Mark wouldn't do it herself.

"With Jinyoung. Tell me what happened," Jackson said.

"I told you last night," she murmured softly, twirling a piece of fluffy pancake on her retrieved fork.

"Mark," Jackson intoned.

"Fine. I'll tell you," Mark gave up. She could never keep anything from Jackson anyway.

Jackson put down his fork, waiting.

Mark told him about how Jinyoung had called her after she had condemned Jackson to the couch, to set up a date for the next day. She rejected it, saying she had something to do and that she was really sorry and yeah yeah you know the drill. At first Jinyoung only hummed understandingly and asked when she would be free.

"I told him, I didn't know because I would be hanging out with you for the next week," she continued.

"After that he got really mad and just exploded. He said I didn't care about him and that I always went out with you more. He also said that ever since you got us back together it was like I didn't love him anymore. Like I was with someone else. I told him it didn't make sense because I always went everywhere with him. I turned you down to indulge him and it was only up until recently I realized how much it hurt me to reject you," Mark said her voice getting softer with each sentence.

Jackson didn't say anything. He felt like his heart was beating it's way out of his ribcage. Don't get excited.  _Don't_.

"I didn't understand until he told me something. He said that he would rather be with someone who was never next to him but was always with him than someone who was next to him but never with him and Jackson I get it. I know what it is I'm missing," Mark said, staring at him with something so intense Jackson wasn't sure how to react.

"Jackson..." Mark breathed.

Jackson chanced a look up at his best friend.

"I like you,"

-

Jackson doesn't remember what happens after that.

All he knows is he has Mark right here with him the way he wants.

_I like you too._

-

And before any of you assume they had sex, you wish.

On the bright side, Jackson can call Mark his girlfriend now.

Actually Jackson would've preferred it that way.

Not to say Jackson went celibate since he realized his feelings for Mark, aha no.

Sure he's had sex, just not for a couple of months and for a twenty year old who used to rule the club scene with his sexy charisma and wildly good looks, a few months is a long time.

Well in Jackson's opinion.

And on Mark's part, it wasn't helping at all.

-

If Jackson wished for one explanation in his life, he would wish for a reason as to why he can't stay away from his best friend, Mark Tuan. 

Gorgeous in every way... and female. Not that, that's a problem but Jackson is 20 and since 20 year olds are at their peak of sexual urges, the way Mark is lying over Jackson's legs, chest brushed against his thighs, while they 'study' in Mark's room is not appropriate (it is if they're going to do what Jackson has been dreaming about for years since he was 15) and maybe Mark knows what she's doing, or maybe she doesn't.

She totally does, Jackson thinks as Mark grunts softly as she flips over, head now lying in Jackson's lap (really  _really_  close to his semi) and breasts in plain view for fucking all of the world to see.

"Hey babe, I need to get some water," Jackson gulps as he manages to get another view of Mark's chest from where she turned her head to look at him.

"Sure," she smiled and lifted her head from his lap, sitting up straight, book falling into her lap and the pencil with it.

Did Jackson mention Mark was wearing shorts? Like in shorts, that are way above the knees and oh god they just rode up Mark's thighs.

Jackson might need more than just water.

-

Maybe it's just Jackson but it feels like Mark is avoiding sex.

Jackson is not complaining.

He's really not, because Mark's  _kisses_ , there is no way to explain them, well maybe in an explicit way that he can't say out loud.

Not the point.

Anyways, once Jackson gets even close enough to touch her leg, Mark pushes him off and just shrugs sheepishly and Jackson takes it. Why? Because Mark is his girlfriend and Jackson would do anything for Mark.

Take last night for instance.

Jackson had just come home from his last night class and had already expected Mark home.

She was.

Mark was in the kitchen making their dinner (they hadn't moved in together but maybe they might as well) apron tied loosely around her slim waist and she was humming along to Chris Brown play on her phone.

Jackson walked in quietly, and strode towards where Mark was at the stove and slipped his arms around her waist.

She jumped slightly but relaxed when she knew it was Jackson.

"Hey baby," Jackson murmured as he kissed the side of her neck where it met her ear.

"Hi," she replied, smile in her voice.

They swayed in comfortable silence to ' _Fine China_ ' as Mark fried the meat in the pan, mixing in oyster sauce and random spices, lifting the spatula to taste it. Jackson opened his mouth, asking for a taste too but Mark hit him on the head and told him to wait for dinner.

Jackson pouted and whined against her neck, licking it just to make Mark shiver. Mark huffed indignantly and pushed Jackson away, playfully ordering him to set the table at least.

"You like Chris Brown more than me!" Jackson accused as he was pushed away again and told to wash up for dinner.

"Well obviously. He's handsome and can sing. Why wouldn't I like him better than you?" Mark answered from the kitchen playfully.

Jackson pouted, but only shortly before returning to his girlfriend's side.

But having Mark here, he was happy.

Mark made him happy.

And undeniably horny, Jackson thought as the already thin apron stretched disbelievingly across Mark's chest as she reached up for the pepper and sprinkled some over the dish of meat.

Not that he would know.

He wasn't staring or anything.

Jackson moved towards Mark again, sealing his front to her back (man that  _ass_ ) and kissed her on the neck.

Though he couldn't see it, Jackson knew Mark rolled her eyes trying to cover up the shiver she felt.

"Stop, idiot," she laughed. "Dinners almost done,"

"But I'm hungry now," Jackson whined cuddling closer to Mark and yeah maybe he was a little more than horny as he pushed forward into the curve of her back.

Mark was suddenly breathless.

"Jackson," she warned.

"What babe?" Jackson replied innocently, leaving his kisses across her neck and leading up to her jaw...and...onto her...

Mark slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Dinners done!"

-

And it's not that Jackson wouldn't wait for Mark. He would wait forever for Mark but he has a feeling this has nothing to do with her virginity because come on as much as we all think he is, Jinyoung can't be an angel all the time.

(Plus maybe he's seen more than one or two used condoms tucked away in Mark's wastebasket, but I mean he's not jealous or anything)

It's also not because Mark's a tease, well not in a purposeful way because come to think of it Mark is a total tease.

If Jackson even nears her thighs, she shrieks and runs away.

Maybe he's thinking too much.

-

He's definitely not thinking too much.

There is no way Mark would not want sex, especially if she's wearing that.

-

"What is that?" Jackson asks while simultaneously trying not to groan.

His girlfriend turned around innocently.

"What?" Mark asks.

"The skirt, the crop top. What is it?" Jackson repeats.

"Oh me and Min are going to try out for the cheer team," Mark just waves off as an explanation.

That still doesn't explain why Jackson can see Mark's ass from under her skirt nor does it explain why her top is barely covering her chest and by barely it means not at all.

"The cheer team? What for?" Jackson asks incredulously.

Mark snorts (and not unattractively as you would think).

"What do you mean what for Jacks? To cheer," Mark says giving Jackson a sideways glance. "Why?"

"No reason," Jackson wheezes out, as Mark bends over to pick up her bag.

"Oppa you're not going to come and watch me?"

and when Mark winks, Jackson should've known he was fucked.

(How does she know to say it with that voice?)

-

What kind of cheer is this?

There was no way (Jackson would know since he's seen all the Bring It On's which is more than he'd like to admit) that this was a cheer. Unless they were cheering in a strip club.

I mean there was booty shaking, lip biting, body grinding.

And there was Mark in the middle of it all.

Jackson was so screwed.

-

Jackson pushed through the straggle of wannabe cheerleaders to find Mark.

When he found her he pulled her arm and away from the others.

"We're going home," Jackson breathed as he pulled her close.

"Jackson what? I haven't found out the results yet. Min is still waiting for me- Jackson!" Mark huffed loudly, as she was pulled harshly through the crowd.

Jackson wasn't listening at all, heart burning hotly and arms warmed with the weight of Mark wrapped inside of them.

-

Jackson probably broke more than five driving laws on the way home, including speeding and driving past a bus unloading kids (he is kind of sorry okay).

All the while Mark just looks nervous and hasn't spoken a word.

Jackson gives her a small glance out of the corner of his eye and his mind clears a little when he sees Mark the way she is.

He reaches a hand over and grabs Mark's in his own.

"Baby are you alright?" Jackson asks, kissing her knuckles as he pulls into his driveway and putting the car into park.

She nods stiffly and Jackson believes they'll probably talk when they make it inside the house.

-

Jackson pulls Mark into his bedroom on instinct and tells her to sit down on the bed.

She sits there silently.

"Okay before I say anything, will you tell me what's wrong?" Jackson asks as he sits beside her on his bed.

She heaves a breath and lets it out slowly.

"Jackson... I have something to tell you," she whispers and if Mark could, she looked even more nervous than before.

"Okay.." Jackson feels wary.

"You know when we were fourteen?" Mark started.

Before you got your sex change, Jackson decided not to say.

He nodded.

"I was thinking about it even then, about you know," she gestured to herself.

Jackson nodded again.

"My first thought was how would I be able to tell you. What if you didn't want to be my best friend anymore? What if you hated me? There was too many what ifs and I thought maybe it was better not to do it even though mom and dad supported me 100%. I was scared and I didn't know how to tell you that,"

She chanced a look at Jackson who only stared back obviously not fazed by this confession but more flattered.

"The day before I left when we spent the day at your house, I wanted to tell you. I was preparing myself to do it but we were fourteen and young. I was still a little insecure about how I felt about this. I didn't know if what I was doing would make you hate me. I didn't know how you would react, if you would even like me as a girl and I just didn't know. But the day I went to go get the surgery I thought of you," she says and Jackson's heart lifts a little bit.

"I thought about everything and I came to realize that you wouldn't want me to think like that. To think so narrowly and to worry about idiotic things. You wouldn't want me to be someone who wasn't me." Mark chances another look.

"So I made a decision. I didn't want to be anything. I decided to just be me. The labels 'female' and 'male' wasn't something I wanted to be limited as, I just wanted to be Mark and if I have both male and female genitals then that's who I am ," Mark finished and she peeked nervously at Jackson who only looked calm.

"What? You think I didn't know?" Jackson laughed at the expression on Mark's face.

Mark dropped her jaw, shocked.

"You knew I had a penis?" she exclaimed and Jackson could only nod, amused that this was her big reveal.

"I mean with the way you avoided physical contact anywhere near your thighs and you never wanted to shower together when I know it took a lot to turn down this sexy body," Jackson wiggles his eyebrows and Mark only hits him, her blush a shade darker than it was before.

"Why didn't you tell me?! We could've had sex a long time ago," she whined. "It's not like I can control when I see you come out of the shower, half naked and wet. Or when you come home after fencing practice and your hair is mussed so sexily," she murmurs dreamily.

Jackson suddenly pushes her down on his bed and hovers slightly.

"Oh really? I tease you? Baby please," Jackson scoffs.

"Our little 'study' dates. Your fucking shorts that you wear all the time when we're at home. And today with this!" Jackson gestures to her outfit. 

"Whatever this is! I mean are you even wearing clothes or are you in a bathing suit?" Jackson groans nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck and Mark shivers.

"I didn't know it would work so well," she breathed softly, air already coming in limited supply because of how hard she was breathing.

"You fucking tease," Jackson growls against her neck and bites softly, relishing the soft whimpers that Mark emits.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Jackson promises leaving weightless but scorching kisses along the side of her neck warningly, possessively.

"Please. Please Jackson," and maybe Jackson can't help but follow the request because he's been waiting just as long.

"Be patient. I'm going to make you feel so good," Jackson mouths along her jaw as Mark gives out breathy moans and Jackson has never quite felt like this before.

Before anything could go further clothed, Jackson sits up pulling off his ridiculous black shirt that says  _Moves Like A Swagger_  and sets down his snapback on the night stand.

Jackson looks back down at Mark.

Her chest looks so tempting and he has no idea how he wants to do this.

Mark gives him a confident look.

"I got this," (who said confidence wasn't attractive?)

Mark sits up too, pulling the short top over her head and it reveals her breasts cupped by a pink rose colored lace bra. (Jackson here's a napkin. Now wipe that drool off your face)

"C-can I?" Jackson stutters and maybe that makes him cringe and want to stab his own eye out.

Mark tries not to giggle and nods slowly making sure to push her chest out a little more for Jackson feel.

"Touch me,"

Jackson exhales shakily. This is it.

He extends his hands and covers one breast softly. Oh my god, I think I can't breathe.

He cups the other one in his hand and rubs his thumb over the breasts softly, the rustle of his fingers against the material strangely turning him on.

Mark moans quietly. " _Jackson_ ,"

Abruptly he takes his hands off and circles them towards her back, swiftly unclipping the bra and removing it from Mark's chest.

They bounced softly and were practically edible (well in Jackson's opinion.)

Jackson could do this all day and he doesn't want to ever let go.

"You're so beautiful Mark," Jackson can't help but breathe out because with what's going on right now he can't trust his voice to make it above a whisper.

Mark just moans again and lays back down on her back, head resting on Jackson's pillow. (And Jackson has to remind himself that tomorrow that smell will still be there and he can't bring himself to even be bothered).

Jackson stops fondling her breasts only to lean in and suck a pink nipple between his lips. Mark has the sweetest taste Jackson has ever tasted.

She arches her back off the bed abruptly as Jackson continues running the nipple around his tongue and she can't help but pull him closer towards her chest.

"Jackson," she breathes. "Oh my god Jackson,"

He only hums, sending a pleasant vibration through her body and she never knew she was this sensitive there.

Jackson smiles slightly and sucks harder, his other hand reaching over and soothing the other breast by rubbing the pink nipple between his forefinger and thumb, just to watch her squirm beneath him.

"Jackson, please...p-please stop. I need more," she moans and her hand pushes into Jackson's hair, pulling pleasantly.

Jackson lets go with a muted wet sound and watches in satisfaction as Mark shivers.

"What did you need baby?" Jackson whispers huskily as he leans closer aiming for her lips.

Mark pushes upward and they both meet in a hot kiss, tongues twisting and grunts mixing.

"You, Jackson," Mark says in between their lips.

Jackson pulls away slightly.

"I need  _you_ ," Mark announces more clearly.

Jackson pushes her back down, slipping the barely there skirt down her thighs and throws it onto his bedroom floor.

"I always knew that skirt looked better without you in it," Jackson growls as he decides to leave the panties on. He likes the blue lace, and the fact that there is a bulge there no longer bothers him. If he's gay then fuck you because he does what he wants and if he wants Mark he'll take her.

Mark laughs in spite of herself and doesn't refrain from hitting Jackson in the head.

"Hurry up you idiot,"

Jackson only gives her a cheeky grin and leans down again.

"You never did tell me what you wanted me to do," Jackson leans down to pull the warm nipple back into his mouth and watches as her annoyed expression changes.

" _Fuck_ ," Mark moans.

"Ah. Fuck. That's what you want?" Jackson smiles and Mark can't even feel her arms, much less actually use them to hit Jackson in the head.

"J-just Jackson you know," Mark groans exasperatedly.

Jackson nuzzles softly against her mound. "I actually don't,"

Mark groans and pushes Jackson off of her and onto his back. "Don't think just because I have the tits, I won't drill this baby into you," Mark winks, gesturing downwards.

Jackson can only laugh. "As hot as it is when you take control, I think you'll like it better if I was in  _you_ ," Jackson whispers pulling Mark's hand over his erection.

Mark nearly recoils at what she finds there.

Jackson is hot and pulsing in between his legs and he can't help but push into Mark's encased palm. "Mark," he whispers softly.

Mark smirks as she runs her dainty fingers across the expanse of Jackson's jeans. "It's better than I thought," she marvels.

"I mean whenever I walked in on you a couple of times jerking off in the bathroom I didn't realize it was this big,"

Jackson startles for a second. 

"Wait... You knew?" Jackson questioned with wide eyes.

Mark scoffed. "Honey when I wake up with a dick between my ass cheeks, did you think I wouldn't notice?" She asks amused.

Jackson splutters. "B-but you...how?"

"Not to say it wasn't hot though," Mark leans in closer. "But just to say it turns me on more when I'm the one jerking you," she moans softly, hands having a mind of their own as they pulled teasingly at Jackson.

Jackson throws his head back as Mark squeezes him roughly. 

"M-mark I can't," he pants. "I can't.."

"You can't what baby? Tell me," she mouths along the column of his neck all the while hand working furiously into his pants now inside his red and black plaid (how original) boxers. 

"T-touch.. I can't..." Jackson grunts incoherently and Mark takes pride in this.

She's doing this right. She's doing this to Jackson, her best friend. And she couldn't be anymore happy.

"Ah you want to touch? Who's stopping you?" She teases, releasing her grip on Jackson and laying back down.

He growled, eyes feral but nonetheless hungry. 

For more.

"You know.." Jackson started, his legs creeping closer. "All along I thought you were so innocent,"

Mark smirked but then let it drop, pout worming it's way onto her face. "W-what do you mean oppa?" She murmured, eyes enlarging comically.

Jackson's jaw dropped. How was she so good at this?

Oh two can play at this game.

He hovered over her waiting body, eyes trained on Mark.

"Suck me off," he orders. 

Mark's eyes widen and she sits up straight trying for fear, but the twinkle in her eyes tell Jackson that she knows what game they're playing.

"Yes oppa," she mewls pathetically.

The jeans come off and Mark's hand goes in as Jackson lifts himself up and positions his dick in front of Mark's mouth.

"Are you going to be a good girl and do it right?" Jackson murmurs, hands filing through her long hair.

She nods eagerly, her hands pulling at the edges of Jackson's boxers and slides them down.

Jackson is big.

Mark swallows, a strange feeling creeping up her back urging her forward to lick at it softly.

Salty, weird, and yet not unpleasant.

Jackson keeps a hand on her neck, comforting her.  _Do what your comfortable with,_  he doesn't say but he knows that Mark knows.

Mark gives him a small smile. It's okay.

She lowers her head slowly, her mouth warming Jackson from the tip to the rest of his body.

He moans softly, words losing themselves as they try to make it to his mouth but only moans make it out.

Unsurprisingly, Mark seems to know what she's doing and Jackson can't help but feel a little jealous because he knew who her first experience was.

His mind cleared of jealousy when Mark swallowed him down, tongue workIMG it's way around the girth of Jackson's penis and leaving warm trails of saliva.

"Oh god  _Mark_ ,"

She smiles around him, encouraged. 

Mark pulled off swiftly, wiping drips of precum from her lips. "Best I've ever had," she said playfully.

With a whine, Jackson sat up but before any words of protest could be said, Mark held up a hand. 

"I'm sure a blowjob wasn't the only thing you wanted," she remarked cheekily.

Jackson laughed. "You're not my girlfriend for nothing,"

Mark gave him a wink.

"Now, how bout we get down to business?" She smirks.

"Don't mind if I do," Jackson growled pushing her back down onto the bed.

-

Looking at the lace panties now, Jackson was torn between keeping them on (the contrast between cerulean lace and milky white skin was stunning) or taking them off of Mark (Jackson was sure his hands made better contrast than blue panties)

Mark made the choice for him, slipping her small fingers between the straps of the underwear and pulling it off.

She raises an eyebrow at him, lifting up the panties on two fingers at him. "What you want them?"

Jackson let out a surprised laugh. "Not as much as I want you," 

Mark scoffed. "Your flirting game is a little rusty," she smiled.

Jackson scoffed playfully. "Well that hasn't affected my skills in bed," he replied suggestively.

Mark backed herself onto the stacks of pillows, legs spread wide for Jackson.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" 

It was a challenge.

Well, challenge accepted.

Jackson dove forward, hands working on their own as he grabbed the small bottle of lube. (Okay so yes he kept a bottle handy, you know just in case but sue him for being human and having needs!)

Jackson squirted a small amount onto his fingers and rubbed it against each other experimentally. 

Mark looked on in apprehension and lust. She had no idea what to expect.

Jackson reached down toward Mark's entrance, but looked up at her for confirmation. 

It was a small nod but a nod nonetheless.

Here goes everything (he would say here goes nothing but Mark is his everything).

-

Jackson is rocking slowly while Mark is breathless beneath him. 

Her hair is spread around her head like angel wings and Jackson can't believe how fitting that is.

With cheeks flushed and eyes glossed with lust, Mark reaches down in between her legs tugging softly at herself, if only to relieve some of the tension.

"Jackson...oh god Jackson," she moans against the sheets of Jackson's bed, too embarrassed to look him in the eye as he's staring straight at her.

"Look at me baby," Jackson moans.

Mark turns her head, eyes pouring out her heart into Jackson's.

"That's better. I want to see you," Jackson smirks. "I want to see you when you fall apart. I want to see you when you cum,"

Mark throws herself back against Jackson, slowly driving himself deeper into her. 

"J-Jackson please I need... I need t-to.." 

"You want to cum baby? Is that what you want? Tell me love," Jackson voices roughly into Mark's ear, encouragingly.

"Jackson I want to cum," Mark pants, hips moving on their own accord and Jackson quickens their pace. 

He reaches out towards her front and wraps his hand around her length. Mark is surprisingly long but slightly thin.

"O-oh god," Mark breathes, hair sticking grossly to her forehead because of the sweat.

Jackson pumps a bit faster, watching Mark's reaction. Every twitch, every moan, everything.

Mark was a work of art.

Especially when she was cumming.

"Jackson!" She cried as her hips stuttered for a moment, Jackson's still in motion, and she came, cum splattering against the warm bed sheets.

By the time her breaths became regular and her legs stopped twitching, Jackson had already pulled out, hand on his own length and jerking himself to his own orgasm, the sweet taste of Mark's name on his lips.

-

The next morning at school Jackson had his arm wrapped protectively around Mark's shoulder, not even minding the glares she got from Jackson's admirers nor the glares he got from Mark's admirers because no one was brave enough to say anything.

Jackson smirked and pressed a kiss to Mark's forehead.

"At least they know their place and won't bother you," 

Though it still left Jinyoung and as much as Jackson talked big, he didn't know how to worm his way out of this one.

Jackson dropped Mark off at first period with a kiss to the cheek to which she responded with pulling him back and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

When Mark let go with a smirk she only justified her actions with "For good luck,"

Jackson didn't even know what for...until he made it to class in time and realized he didn't study for the Economics test that was today.

_Ping._

Jackson glanced at his phone.

From: My Love <3  
8:48 a.m.

_Sorry for taking away your study time last night ;)_

Jackson had to think of something hormonal to say just so Mark would continue to text him during class, fuck the test.

-

When it was time for lunch, Jackson was sitting down at his and Mark's usual table bouncing his leg up and down nervously and only put at ease when he saw the familiar shock of long red hair and even longer legs.

Mark sat down beside him calmly, setting down her lunch tray and fruit punch on the table.

She spared him a glance.

"Jesus Jacks what's got you worked up? I'm sure you failed the Economics test, why are you stressing?"

"You're fucking hilarious babe. Tell me another joke," Jackson scoffed. 

Mark brightened.

"I like it when you call me babe," she murmured, small fingers reaching towards Jackson's shoulder, teasing. 

Almost instantly Jackson relaxed.

"Oh and you know what I like to hear you call me?" Jackson raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Mark fluttered her eyelashes.

"What?" She whispered.

Jackson leaned closer, lips almost covering her ear.

"Daddy,"

Mark shoved Jackson away.

"Fucking bastard. You disgusting pervert get away from me!" Mark shrieked as Jackson swiftly pulled her onto his lap, arms secure around her waist.

"I know, that you know, that I could do worse than that," Jackson smirked already moving forward for a kiss.

"Pedophile you get away from me!" Mark laughed again and maneuvered around so Jackson couldn't kiss her.

"You're older than me sweet cheeks," Jackson said. (When asked what Mark wanted to be called she said whatever, so it's been made Jackson's mission to call Mark the most embarrassing thing he can in public) 

"Don't give me that sass Wang!"

"Hate to interrupt this love fest over here but I think we're long overdue for a conversation," 

Jackson froze and Mark turned around.

 _Jinyoung_.

-

To be honest Jackson is more nervous than when he had to go to Mark's house to present himself properly as her "boyfriend".

Jinyoung snorted looking at the two of them.

"I'm not going to eat you," 

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that maybe you have the backing of an underground cult and can use them at your expense at any time. Which means that you're a closet physcopath who's one goal is to gain the heart of your ex lover back and murder her current lover whom I have the misfortune of being,"

Mark hit his chest. 

"Crazy bastard who are you saying you have the misfortune of being?" 

Jackson looked like a kicked puppy. "It's because I'm doing this to protect our love," he whined, giving her his best pout.

"You look like Jaebum shat in your cereal this morning," is what his efforts were rewarded with from his oh so lovely girlfriend.

"You guys look cute together," Jinyoung mused.

"I know and I'm sorry that I can't give Mark back to you becau-"

"Wait what?" Jackson spluttered, eyes widened twice their size.

"I said you two look cute together," Jinyoung stated, smile set cutely on his face.

"B-but..."

"Hey baby," 

Another voice Jackson had the misfortune of recognizing.

"B-baby?" Jackson turned incredulously to their newcomer, then in turn to Jinyoung, then to Mark (being the little shit she is and only shrugging).

To add even more shock Jinyoung turned around with a pout, his arms spread out in a gesture for a hug. "Bummie! I missed you," 

"B-bummie?!" To his surprise Mark only looked satisfied and gave a snort at Jackson's expression. 

"Guys whoa whoa hold on! Jinyoung..." Jackson pointed at him. "You are with..." then he pointed at Jaebum "that?"

Jaebum glared at him. "And what's wrong with that? I know you're not homophobic given the positions I've caught you in on countless drunken nights in the-" 

"AND WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW," Jackson exclaimed loudly taking his yell as an opportunity to cover Mark's ears so she wouldn't hear anything. She pushed him off with a scoff. 

"Trust me I've heard worse,"

Jackson pouted. "But they mean nothing to me. You're my number one Mark Tuan," he did cute little motions with his hands and even pouted a little. (If you ask later no he did not add sound effects!)

"Oh god if your past self could see you now. He would want to stab you in the eye," Jaebum chortled.

"Plus you owe me ten bucks Jinnie," Jaebum said palm outstretched towards Jinyoung, who only grumbled and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Again with the gross nicknames! What is going on? And why does he owe you money not that I'm particularly concerned at this point," Jackson shot at them, still confused.

Jinyoung sighed. "Mark you tell him. You're the only one who knows how to speak Jackson," 

"I take offense to that!" Jackson exclaimed. "I will have you know that I've come a long way from the stuttering-"

Jaebum made a talking gesture with his hand. "Yeah yeah you talk too much. Just listen to her,"

Jackson stuck out his tongue. (Sorry his mature side came out) "Fine,"

Mark gave him a careful look. "Okay Jackson I know this may come as a shock to you but I never dated Jinyoung,"

Surprisingly Jackson didn't say anything. 

"In fact he's gay. And he's been dating Jaebum since sophomore year," Mark continued, still choosing her words carefully.

Still no reaction. (Just really intense creepy staring)

"And Jaebum and Jinyoung were just playing along until you had the guts to ask me out. Which you never did!" Mark accuses.

One...

Two...

Three...

"So what you're saying is that you three," Jackson pointed accusatory fingers at them "made this huge ass elaborate plan starting in high school just so I could ask Mark out?"

All three of them nodded.

"Well he took that surprisingly well," Mark mused.

She spoke to soon.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARK WE COULD'VE HAD LOADS OF AMAZING SEX BY NOW!"

-

"So uh did you guys have fun in the bathroom?" Jinyoung gave Mark a suggestive eyebrow raise as she slid into her chair during seventh period, out of breath and boneless.

Mark wiped the edge of her mouth much to Jinyoung's chagrin and gave him satisfied smile.

"Yeah I don't think he's mad anymore," Mark sighed in relief.

Mark has a habit of speaking too soon.

"IM JAEBUM YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

-

"But what about the condoms in your room?" Jackson questioned.

"Those are Joey's," Mark replied sheepishly. "Mum would kill him if she knew what he was doing in the house so he asked if I could throw them away for him,"

Jackson made a disgusted face. "And what if she saw them in your room?" 

"I lock my door and Mum never asks otherwise so," Mark shrugs.

"Okay okay fine you pass that one, but what about the flirting and the dates and all the times you kissed?" Jackson demanded.

"One, I'm a very good flirt thank you very much of course I could flirt with a gay man. Two, dates? What dates? He just helped me with Chemistry in the library. Third, Jackson be real with me have you ever seen us kiss?" Mark raised her eyebrow.

"Well no but, I mean, not really, because you guys are nev- you know what, you don't get to ask questions I do!" Jackson said indignantly.

Mark put her hands up in surrender. "Go ahead Jacks, what more proof do you have that I dated Jinyoung?"

"Noona you're not being fair!" Jackson whined. 

"Just drive you idiot," Mark smiled fondly, pecking him on the cheek to console him.

It only lasted five seconds. 

"Wait! What about the time you cried? I've never seen you cry except when-"

"No sex for a week," Mark warns.

"I'll just drive now,"

 

 

>also cross posted on aff [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/962083/1/metamorphose-genderbender-jackson-mark-markson)

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest Mark's gender wasn't necessarily the heart of the story and I didn't understand that how I written it off so easily would have been offensive. i really am sorry if what i wrote was offensive.


End file.
